


fuck you, 2020

by gooseberryfox (orphan_account)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 2020 Quarantine, Avengers Compound, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, One Shot, Peter Parker is a Mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28396257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/gooseberryfox
Summary: Peter peeled his eyes open, as he does every morning. To everyone else it seemed, this task wasn’t monotonous, but almost a blessing every morning. As of lately, Peter disagrees.In which Peter's quarantine is extended and he doesn't take it too well.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	fuck you, 2020

**Author's Note:**

> ello luvs <33
> 
> this fic is literally me projecting onto peter (but when are my fics not projecting) because where I live just went back into quarantine :( 
> 
> i hope you enjoy and make sure that if you're feeling down or even depressed being quarantined that you reach out for help. 
> 
> that's all from me !! enjoy!!

Peter peeled his eyes open, as he does every morning. To everyone else it seemed, this task wasn’t monotonous, but almost a blessing every morning. As of lately, Peter disagrees. 

Being at home for even a week hadn’t been good for his mental health, but now after realizing that quarantine would be extended after his break, he had really dipped in his overall wellbeing. 

Peter threw an arm over his eyes to try and block out the late-morning sun that was streaming through the cracks in his blinds at the compound.  
He brought his sheets over his head and laid there, trying to be able to fall back asleep, maybe try for a few more hours to avoid having to get up and interact with the others.  
After a few minutes of uncomfortable shifting under the sheets, he sat up with a sigh. 

He made his bed quickly and got dressed in sweats and a t-shirt before pulling on socks and exiting the bedroom. 

Usually, he’d be super excited for every single day he got to spend at the compound, but now he was just feeling… down. He couldn’t put a finger on exactly what was going on, but he knew this was not the best he’d ever felt. 

Seeing as everyone else woke up at some ungodly hour of the morning, Peter opened the fridge and began to search for leftovers. Coming up empty, he grabbed an orange and a lukewarm coffee and trudged back into his room, looking it once over and noticing how messy it looked. 

He was usually one to make his bed with military precision and keep everything spotless, but as of late, he just hadn't had the energy. His room was a mess now and he couldn’t do anything about it. 

He plopped down onto his bed again, careful to not spill the coffee over his sheets.  
He ate his ‘meal’ in silence, staring absently at the blinds that had remained closed. Once he finished the orange, he rose from the bed and opened the blinds.  
The light was no longer agitating, almost welcome. 

He blinked blearily, wiping away the water in his eyes that had accumulated from a yawn.  
He reached for his laptop and flipped open the lid, not even bothering to move to his desk where he had been insistent on staying the first few online classes he had. 

He didn’t have classes today, but his work had been decreasing in its quality over the span of the time he was at the compound.  
He decided to do a bit of work today, try and redeem whatever marks he had before. He was far from failing, but he wasn’t overly happy with his marks last term either. 

He sat, listening to music occasionally for a few hours, working most of the time and occasionally getting distracted by the temptations of youtube or the Sims. 

After completing and handing in the third and last assignment he had overdue, he slid the laptop off of his legs and laid down. 

He stared at the ceiling after checking the clock, counting the hours until he got to sleep again.  
Everything about this was isolating, and he wanted to talk or play games or watch movies, but the tiredness he felt somewhere inside forbid him from doing as much. He simply laid down and waited for something to happen, whether it be hearing voices from outside his door or finally getting to sleep again. 

He missed his friends. He missed his school, he missed the freedom he had before this started, and he missed being able to feel like he had something to look forward to. 

But he knew why he was doing this. He understood why it was important.  
So he sighed again and closed his eyes, inviting the darkness to envelop him and allow him to escape from his new reality.  
He slipped into sleep, and laid there contently as he dreamt of some extraordinary adventure.


End file.
